


Just Stop Talking

by aprylynn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprylynn/pseuds/aprylynn
Summary: Missing scene from Captain America: The First Avenger. Peggy is angry and Steve has to fix it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sutherlins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutherlins/gifts).



Even before Howard explained what fondue was and that it never took place between him and Agent Carter (and nothing other than fondue happened either), Steve knew he had screwed up.

He knew he had to make things right with Peggy. She had been kind to him before he was chosen for Dr. Erskine’s experiment, before anyone cared who he was. She meant something to him and he wasn’t going to let her stay mad. Plus, he didn’t feel like being shot at again, even though his new shield was effective at protecting him.

He found her quarters and took a deep breath before knocking, praying he wouldn’t make things worse.

“Who is it?” 

“Um…”  _ It’s a simple question. Just say your name, dummy. _ “It’s Steve.”

He heard nothing for what felt like forever. But then the door opened, Peggy looking just as annoyed as she had earlier. She wasn’t armed, which was good, but that detail only made him  _ slightly _ less nervous.

“Can I help you, Captain?” 

He cringed at how formally she addressed him. “I, uh… I wanted to apologize.”

“For what?”

“For how I spoke to you earlier and for implying that anything was going on between you and Stark. Not that it’s any of my business. But I was wrong to assume and then use it against you.”

She just looked at him, slightly tilting her head. Her eyes were narrow, but not like she was angry. Like she was trying to understand.

“I’m also sorry for what you saw… between me and Lorraine…”

“Captain, you have nothing to be sorry for.”

“Yes, I do. I mean, I shouldn’t have done that to you. Sure, we’re not… you know… together, but still, there are… you know, some feelings. I think. And I shouldn’t have… you know… done what I did.”

His fumbling almost got a smile out of her. “Steve, you’re allowed to kiss whomever you want.”

“Yeah, but I wasn’t kissing who I really wanted to be kissing.”

Finally, she smiled, but then looked away.

“Wow, I guess they weren’t kidding that the serum enhances everything, including my inability to understand or communicate with women.”

“That’s not news to anyone, Steve. However you should be proud because you seemed to be communicating quite well with Lorraine.”

“Um, not really. That was mostly a one sided conversation.” 

“Mostly?”

“Yeah, almost entirely.”

“You still seemed to be enjoying her side of things.”

It seemed that trying to make things better by talking was not going to work for Steve. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. “Here.”

“What is it?” She asked, taking the paper from him.

“It’s something I want you to have.”

Peggy unfolded the paper and gasped a little. It was one of Steve’s drawings. Almost every time he had a moment to himself, he was drawing something in his journal. She saw only a couple of them - most were silly and quickly scratched out. This one he obviously spent time on. It was so realistic and detailed.

It was a drawing of her face.

Peggy turned and took a few steps into her quarters. She didn’t close the door on Steve, but she also didn’t invite him inside. Should he just stand there and leave her be or should he follow her inside? The latter was the more tempting and also more dangerous option. But since when has he ever taken the safer option?

He stepped inside and shut the door behind him, offering up a silent prayer that she didn’t have any weapons hidden somewhere. 

She was quiet, studying the drawing without giving him any reaction.

“Um… Stark suggested I give you flowers or candy, but I don’t have either, so this is all I could think of.”

She finally looked up and gave him a soft smile. “This is better than flowers or candy, Steve. You may know next to nothing about women, but Stark doesn’t know as much as he thinks he does.”

“You like it?”

“I do.”

“Do you forgive me?”

She shrugged. “Almost entirely.”

Her expression had completely softened and Steve’s fear had turned to warmth. She was so beautiful. But that wasn’t all there was to Peggy Carter. She was strong and stubborn and a fighter and loyal and kind. Hoping this wasn’t another one of his dumb risky decisions that would leave him bruised and bloody, he walked right up to her, staring right into her eyes. He brought his hand up to her face and brushed his fingertips along her hair. So far, no retaliation. Feeling a bit braver, he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. He was about to pull away, but she looped her arm around his waist and pulled him closer. She returned his kiss fiercely. His mind was racing, his heart hammering in his chest. He brought up his other hand and cupped her face, not wanting to ever let her go. 

She broke the kiss and leaned back just enough to look into his eyes. He knew more than ever that she was the most incredible woman he’d ever know.

“Wow…” He smiled. “This is so much better than…”

Peggy held up one finger and placed it over his lips. “I swear I will try to shoot you again if you finish that sentence.”

“But I was just gonna say that she…”

This time she stopped him with another kiss. When she pulled away, Steve just smiled at her. 

“Being rubbish with women seems to be directly linked to you actually speaking to them. How about you stop talking while you’re ahead?”

“You want me to leave?” Steve asked, disappointed.

“No, I just want you to stop talking.”

The smile returned to his face. He leaned forward and whispered against her lips. “That I can do.”


End file.
